1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for executing an application software in cooperation and an application software execution method, and a recording medium which records an application software execution program.
2. Description of Related Art
Among computer apparatuses which execute an application software under a basic software while displaying the application software on display means, there is a one in which specific characters are displayed as a predetermined software is executed to show the operating procedure to a user. In this case, the character is a one which is specific to the application software, which is additionally prepared by a preparer when an application software is prepared, or which is prepared later for the application software by the user.